A Name Worth the Wager
by Rhiane Raine
Summary: Voldemort realizes that the world is coming out of its shell and no longer fears saying his name. The solution to find himself a new name was supposed to reintroduce danger into the hearts of the wizarding community but what it inspired was most certainly


**Disclaimer**: No infringement is intended. I do not own anything related to the rights on Harry Potter. That would be J.K. Rowling. All I have are the books, movies, t-shirts, candy…

**A Name Worth the Wager**

"VOLDEMORT!!!"

Tom Riddle's ears were ringing from the mental scream that Harry Potter had roared during one of their mutual mind sharing connections.

They usually occurred when one or both were asleep, mostly when Potter was sleeping and vulnerable. It had been happening for a while now, the connections. Somehow that blasted scar of the brats gave the boy leeway into his personal space. Tonight Tom had just so happened to be in a good mood. He had been in the middle of a very important conversation with Nagini and Bellatrix when that stupid boy had weaved his way into his mind.

"_Ah, how lovely to see you today, Mr. Potter. Are you enjoying you visit in my head?" _he had asked the boy

_"Sure, Tommy old boy. You just know how I've been longing to see you again," _Potter had smirked back at him in a way that suggested no sarcasm or fear at being in his enemies mind.

_"You will NOT call me that ever again!!!" Tom demanded, not realizing that he had bellowed this out loud rather than just thinking it mentally. _

_The sounds of Potter laughing caused an intense wave of fury and violation to flow through his veins._

_"Why? Does it bother you?"_

_"Perhaps," Tom said, attempting not to further alert Potter to his anger by speaking coolly._

_"Can I call you… Tom-Tom?"_

_"No, Potty, you may not," Voldemort sneered. He had used young Malfoy's favorite nickname for the brat on purpose._

_He could feel Potter pause amidst the silence inside his head._

_"You know, I don't feel that we're well enough acquainted for us to be on a first name basis. Maybe I could start out calling you Mr. Mort or Masseur Riddle?" Potter suggested impishly._

_"If you do I will personally find a few victims to show you what happens when you do," Voldemort promised._

_"No? You don't like it? My, my are we touchy today! Well, could I call you Voldy Waldy Mort?_

_"No."_

_"How 'bout Moldy Pants?"_

_"No."_

_"Hmm… Voldy, the Mort, Riddle?"_

_"NO!"_

_Enough was enough. Potter's audacity and lack of respect needed to be taken care of._

_"You will call me You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord, or my name; if you dare."_

_"Dare what? To say Tom Riddle?"_

_He could see Potter grinning cockily at him even though there was no possible way for Tom to actual see Harry physically. _

_"No, Mr. Potter, to say my name. The one that my father- the lowly disgusting muggle that he was- passed on to me means nothing," Voldemort said slyly. "That is, unless you are unable to say my name. If that is the case then I will of course settle for You-Know-Who. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Most people can't, you know... too afraid."_

_"I'm not scared, Tom," Harry stated._

_"Then why," Voldemort sneered. "Do you insist on calling me by a name that has no meaning?"_

_"Because, TOM, that name belongs to you whether you like it or not. Especially since it bothers you. I refuse to buy into that whole 'I'm scared of a name' act. By calling you Tom, Tom, it hurts you, not me." _

_"Potter, really. It's okay. I won't think any less of you for it."_

_"I can say Voldemort, Tom."_

_"Sure, Potter."_

_Potter's anger was now strong enough that it was threatening to engulf the both of them._

_"VOLDEMORT!!!"_

It was then that Voldemort forced the boy out of his mind with an almighty push. He had far too many thought and emotions in his head for Potter to be allowed free access to. He, the Dark Lord, was not about to let the brat know that he was right about what he had said.

Since when did his name stop striking fear into his enemies?

"Bella! I have a mission for you…"

Over the next week Tom did discover why his name was not as terrorizing as it once was. Between Bellatrix's report, the Daily Prophet, and his Hogwarts, all fingers pointed to Potter.

It seemed that during the course of the summer, Potter had given the Daily Prophet an interview about how "the Dark Lord has been back for a year now" and about Potter's thoughts on the Ministry. In the article, Potter had also explained his views on why Voldemort should not be referred to as "You-Know-Who". In fact, several times he had ridiculed him by calling him "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Hyphenated" and "That-Guy-With-the-Name-That-Nobody-Likes-So-They-Call-Him-You-Know-Who".

Apparently Potter had been very busy indeed, while away at Hogwarts. He had taken it upon himself to further degrade his name in the presence of his peers.

Bellatrix told him that people in the streets were actual using Potter's nicknames for him, though they would still flinch when someone around them was brave enough to say his name. The truth was that people were obviously starting to develop some guts due to that annoying half-blooded Potter. It was unfortunate for her fellow Death Eaters that Bellatrix reported after Tom had called his to him for a meeting. There were several loyal followers of his who were subjected to his cruciatus curse.

"Nagini" Voldemort hissed. "It seems that my name no longer inspires fear. What should I do? Perhaps I could attack a peaceful muggle village… you'd like a screaming muggle, wouldn't you?"

"No," Nagini spoke. "Mugglesss iss nassty to eat. You should perhapsss find a name that doess ssound fearsome."

"Yesss." Tom hissed back in parsletongue as he considered this suggestion.

All night long Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, You-Know-Who, and begrudgingly He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Hyphenated, thought on a new name for himself. By morning the evil dark lord gave orders to his most efficient Death Eater to capture a Daily Prophet reporter.

The reported that arrived seemed plenty scared at the prospect of being murdered.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, his sleek blonde hair tucked away into the dark hood that cast a shadow over his porcelain white Death Eater mask.

"This would be Skip Leaver, the reporter that you ordered, Master," Lucius said silkily.

"Ah," Tom said while stroking his chin with two of his long pale fingers.

The reporter squirmed under his red-eyed stare, keeping his blue eyes low and away.

"You, Mr. Leaver, are going to write an article telling the entire wizarding world of my new name." Voldemort said.

"W-what?!"

"My new name, Mr. Leaver. I no longer go by the name Voldemort."

"Why not, Voldemort?" Skip asked incredulously. He seemed to have forgotten that the man in front of him could kill him instantly with just six syllables.

Tom's cold gaze looked the over in disgust. "Because it no longer inspires fear. If I were you, I would hold my tongue or you'll find yourself dead shortly after this article is printed… CRUCIO!"

A rush of joy filled his very core as he observed the cries and spasms that he forced the man to perform. After only a minute he cancelled the curse.

"Let that be a lesson. Do not question the-"

Rogue Defiler By Skip Leaver Perhaps the biggest news today involves the name included in the title of the article. Just yesterday the Dark Lord decided to rename himself as the Rogue Defiler… 

"Wow!" Harry Potter said after he finished reading the rest of the article appearing in the Morning Prophet.

"I wonder what caused Voldemort to change his name so suddenly," Hermione Granger wondered out loud as she munched her toast thoughtfully.

Harry smirked behind his mug of pumpkin juice knowing fully well the answer to her question.

Breakfast went on with more and more students reading the paper and having different responses.

Seamus Finnigan fell off the breakfast bench backwards while laughing himself silly; gasping and clutching his side exclaiming, "Moldy Warts changed his name! I don't believe it! Harry you've won!" Dean Thomas snorted tea through his nose after picking up Seamus's forgotten paper and reading the article himself.

All across the Great Hall the members of the D.A. began to have similar laughing fit to Seamus. Though many more students laughed as well, only the D.A. and a few select teachers knew what it was that Harry had won.

At Gryffindor table toasts were being exchanged in celebration of Voldemort's name change.

Later that day when Harry was dressing for bed, he jumped violently when he heard a "Bloody hell!" from Ron, who was already lying in bed.

His round-shaped glasses almost flew off of his nose with the speed Harry used to spin around so quickly.

"Oh," he sighed in relief. "Hello there, Fawkes. Maybe you shouldn't just appear in front of Ron. I don't think he finds it funny anymore; you know how easily he spooks."

"Ha-ha," Ron muttered. "What's he got that's important enough to scare me like that?"

Harry took the heavy package from Fawkes' talons and unrolled it.

"Well?" came the impatient response from Ron as he got out of bed to stand behind Harry and look peer over his shoulder.

When the parcel was finally opened, the two boys read Dumbledore's note that was included with grins on their faces.

_Harry,_

_You were right, of course. Voldemort CAN come up with a worse title for himself. I enclosed this letter with my payment for our wager._

_Sincerely,_

_The Defender of Peaceful Sentience_


End file.
